


寒潮警报

by Neithen



Category: X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Modern AU, Still have power
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-08
Updated: 2016-07-08
Packaged: 2018-07-22 08:24:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7427461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neithen/pseuds/Neithen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charles咽喉发炎暂时不能说话，但他答应过Erik不进入他的大脑，他决定信守诺言。而这大概是Erik生平第一次照顾病人。</p>
            </blockquote>





	寒潮警报

当Erik第一次注意到Charles老是咳嗽时，纽约刚刚进入秋季。天气不好，总是下雨，Charles从伦敦参会回来情绪不佳，Erik起初还以为是谁惹到他了，后来才发现是感冒。  
几天后，Charles就报告自己病好了，再加上工作愈加忙碌，Erik也没太放在心上。断断续续的，Charles的咳嗽就拖到了一月份。

有天吃早饭时，Charles一时咳地伏在桌面上喘不过气来，Erik略带紧张地问:"你确定没事?"  
Charles调整好气息，若无其事地回答:"放心好了，我一向都会感冒一个冬天。"  
Erik回想了一下好像也确实如此，在他们结婚之前，Charles冬天说话总是带点鼻音。  
不过当天晚上，事情就有点不对头了。Charles开始觉得自己的喉咙像堵了一块东西，痒痒的，一咳嗽就疼。Erik打电话问他要不要带点外卖回来，他又感到说话也费力起来。  
Erik回到家，迎接他的是门厅留言板上巨大的提示语:  
Charles的喉咙需要休息，如果Erik没有特别紧急的事情(也就是说在所有情况下)，请不要试图让它发出声音。  
不准逗我笑!也不准嘲笑我!  
Erik倒真的挺想嘲笑他的，然而要让Charles拒绝说话，情况必然已经很严重了，他快速走到书房，发现了正在对着电脑工作的Charles。  
"怎么了?"  
Charles料到了他会问这个问题，举起了手机，屏幕上显示着三个字:"咽喉炎"  
Erik盯着手机看了几秒，被Charles瞪了回去。  
"不认得英文吗?"Charles又写。  
"不...我是说，有多严重?"Erik问。  
Charles的眼睛转了一圈，写道:"至少这两天是没法说话了，别逼我。"  
Erik看他精神挺好，就开玩笑说:"真像Stephen Hawking。"  
Charles噗嗤一声笑出来，然后就靠在Erik的肩膀上咳地快流出眼泪，Erik才意识到那句"别逗我笑"的含义，他用手轻抚Charles的背试图安慰:"抱歉，我没注意到。"  
"至少我还能打字"Charles把手机推到Erik面前。

Erik确实没预料到现在的情况，他有点自责，更多的是着急，他甚至埋怨自己当初为什么没有学医学，至少现在不会手足无措。他竭力回想小时候自己生病时母亲是怎么做的，但除了多喝热水以外，他什么也想不起来。  
Charles也的确把多喝热水践行得很好，以至于他半夜爬起来了两次。每次Charles从床上坐起，Erik都一阵心疼。

第二天，Charles起床洗澡，Erik生怕Charles着凉，逼着他用吹风机把头发吹干，Charles用手边的平板写道:"累死了，没力气。"便心安理得地享受起Erik的服务。  
Erik只好从命，用毛巾先把Charles的头发擦到不再滴水，再将手指插进深色的发丝间吹干里面。Erik的手指修长有力，Charles深知这一点，还要求他顺带做个头部按摩，Erik也心甘情愿。  
已经跟学校请了假，Charles难得地有了空闲，他本想送Erik去上班，被Erik严厉地阻止了，只好在门口吻别。  
这一天做什么好呢？Charles想着，也许可以看点书或者电影，还有给Erik做一顿晚餐。他们两个人的工作都很忙，Charles寒暑假还有科研和会议，Erik就从没奢求过假期，丰盛的晚餐在结婚后就越发珍稀了。  
事实证明Charles想的都是没用的东西，他一倒在床上，除了中午被饿醒后胡乱吃了点饭，就几乎睡了一整天。  
Erik努力地提早完成了今天的工作，准备回家好好地照顾Charles。家里很安静，书房没有人，Erik便放轻脚步走进卧室，果然Charles正躺在床上睡着。Charles失去了以往锋芒的脸庞此刻变得格外柔和，让Erik不禁露出微笑。  
正欲走出房间，Charles醒了，他揉着眼睛一副不情愿被吵醒的模样，Erik过来亲了他几口。  
"怎么回来得这么早?"Charles在平板上写道。  
"我效率高。"  
"那怎么平时都那么晚?"Charles故意撇嘴给Erik看。  
Erik看到Charles撒娇的样子更增了几分笑意:"回来给你做饭。"  
Charles就站起来推着Erik往外走，还不忘最后写上:"你怎么看都不像一个合格的看护。"  
Erik马上还击:"你也并非一个合格的心灵感应者，你知道你可以用telepath的吗？"  
Charles愣住了，他不知道为什么Erik要这么说，Erik显然也意识到了自己话里的不妥，转过身拉过Charles的手道歉:"对不起，提起这些，当我没有说过。"  
Charles低下头，不愿面对Erik。

他们在大学时认识，起初是互相看不顺眼的，渐渐地两个人都承认十分钦佩对方的能力，成了朋友，后来就在一起了。但临近毕业，他们为工作和进修的选择起了争执，两个人嘴上都没太客气，甚至动了手，关系自然结束了。  
工作后再次相遇，Charles承诺不会进入Erik的大脑，Erik才同意继续做朋友。至于后来为什么又成了情侣，Charles只能安慰自己这都是命中注定。  
那之后，他们都默契地不再对对方实用能力，曾经的事情也都不再提起。

晚饭后，Erik和Charles一起坐在床上，Erik在打一份文书，Charles在读期刊。  
Erik偷偷观察Charles，觉得他好像还在生气，思考要怎样才能让Charles原谅自己。这时Charles开始无法控制地咳嗽，Erik瞬间慌了神，手忙脚乱中还是习惯性地揽过Charles让他靠在自己的肩膀上，右手抚摸着他脑后的发丝。过了一会儿，咳嗽渐渐停止，Charles已经泪眼朦胧了，他抬起头，感到喉咙堵住不能呼吸，一时间恶心的想吐。  
Erik保持这个姿势直到Charles终于平复，他牵起Charles的手放到自己的太阳穴旁，说:"进来，让我知道你的感受，让我和你一起分担。"  
Charles睁大眼睛望着他，Erik点了点头，Charles深吸一口气，然后把思绪探进Erik的精神领域中。  
"我不知道，原来咽喉炎会这么难受。"  
"都说了你是不合格的看护了。"  
"你倒是个相当出色的心灵感应者。"  
"道歉!"  
"对不起。"  
"还有呢？"  
"以后你可以随意进来。"Erik指指自己的大脑。  
Charles微笑，然后Erik拉过他的头，距离逐渐缩短直到双唇相接。

呕吐感一直持续到深夜，Charles痛苦地蜷缩着，Erik环抱住他的腰，用自己的温暖作为他的支柱，感受怀里的丈夫越来越放松，沉沉睡去。  
第二天早上，Charles犹豫了一会儿，努力清了清嗓子，用语言回应了Erik的早安。  
"你可以说话了?"  
Charles改用telepath:"确实可以，但我更愿意你多做几天看护。"

**Author's Note:**

> 旧文搬运自lof，为了不形成刷屏的态势一周搬一篇，都是小短文。另外也可以在lof上观看完整文章列表，po是一个墙头巨多而生产力低下的小透明，快来勾搭我【招手


End file.
